moviehouserock2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2018
00:01-05 ~ Another movie get made has joined the chat ~ 00:01-13 hey 00:01-33 OOHOO 00:01-36 ADMINS AWAY 00:01-38 sshs 00:01-39 wie 00:01-39 iw 00:01-39 ow 00:01-39 ofo 00:01-40 e 00:01-40 oss 00:01-41 s 00:01-41 dss 00:01-41 s 00:01-41 e 00:01-41 we 00:01-41 ~ Another movie get made has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 00:01-42 e 00:01-42 s 00:01-42 ~ Another movie get made has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 00:01-43 ~ Another movie get made has left the chat ~ 00:01-43 ~ Another movie get made has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 00:02-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:04-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:23-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:23-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:26-52 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 00:27-21 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 00:29-35 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:31-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:43-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:43-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 11:27-52 ~ Sharna2109 has joined the chat ~ 11:27-57 Hi 11:28-20 (blush) 11:28-53 ~ Sharna2109 has left the chat ~ 11:42-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:42-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:43-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:43-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:44-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:46-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:46-20 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:47-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:48-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:48-53 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:48-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:49-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:49-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:50-07 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:50-24 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:50-54 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:50-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:51-14 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 11:54-06 ~ BananaBoy2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:54-35 ~ BananaBoy2018 has left the chat ~ 11:55-44 ~ BananaBoy2018 has joined the chat ~ 11:55-52 HEHeHeHeHe 11:56-00 FUCK 11:56-00 ~ BananaBoy2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 11:56-01 ~ BananaBoy2018 has left the chat ~ 11:57-43 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 12:03-51 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 12:14-08 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 12:14-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 12:14-12 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 12:22-54 wow 12:25-21 \o 12:33-04 ~ Bannanathehivewing has joined the chat ~ 12:33-10 welcome o 12:33-14 hello 12:33-23 \o 12:33-34 \o 12:33-57 plz dont spam 12:34-20 what is this place i got tolled to come here because aparently i bwas spam,ing the wings of fire chat 12:34-21 dude 12:34-26 what 12:34-30 wow so u spam 12:34-46 dude 12:35-09 omg stop spamming 12:35-29 dude stop spamming 12:35-30 stop 12:36-11 okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 12:36-11 DONT SOAM 12:36-11 k 12:36-12 k 12:36-12 k 12:36-12 k 12:36-12 k 12:36-12 SPAM 12:36-14 k 12:36-16 STOP IT 12:36-16 sorry 12:36-21 sorry 12:36-25 OMG I COULD BAN U 12:36-25 ~ Bannanathehivewing has left the chat ~ 12:36-53 ~ Bannanathehivewing has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("Spamming Chat") ~ 12:38-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 12:38-17 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~